Animals Basket
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: New year banquet... while Akito was away, something unexpected happened! Everyone suddenly transformed into animals upon a striking thunder! Did they make it until Akito returned?


**Author's note : This is my very first fruits basket fic at all, and I am kinda asking myself why Imake a humour fic out of that.. perhaps because.. it is just funny? Well I hope you will like it.**

* * *

**Animals Basket**

One bright, sunny day, with birds chirping around the Sohma residence, the 12 zodiac gathered together to celebrate the new year banquet.. like usual. At that time, everyone was younger and they hadn't meet Tohru...

And so, that day, something unexpected happened...

Akito entered the banquet room with his usual bad mood, looking around just to make sure that everyone, especially Yuki was there. All 12 zodiacs sat quietly on the floor, asking themselves if the banquet would be nicer this year.

"Welcome, everyone... " he began, just to be interrupted by someone outside.  
"Master Akito! Master Akito! There is a fight!"

A twitch showed up on Akito's forehead.  
"I'll be back... Yuki." he added with an evil grin.

The 12 years old Yuki didn't seem impressed nor gave he any signs that he would miss Akito.

And 5 minutes later...

"Yay! He is gone!"  
Yuki was quite puzzled to see the uproar in the room now. Momiji was jumping around happily, with Kisa hand in hand. Hiro, 3 meters apart, scowled at them.

Kagura opened the back door just to drag Kyo in. The latter didn't seem so pleased, but everyone was sure he had got nice punches from Kagura. It was sure amazing that Kagura didn't tear off her dance costume that way.

Yuki and Kyo's eyes meet each other.  
"Damn rat!"  
"Baka neko."  
And so they greeted each other.

"I hate it here! I hare it to be here today, it is disgusting!"  
"I AM SO SORRY!"

Both Yuki and Kyo jumped off their feet.

"I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE TO RUIN THIS BANQUET FOR YOU, I AM SO SHAMELESS THAT I HAVE TO APPEAR HERE. IT WAS UNFORGIVABLE OF ME. OH I AM SO SORRY. I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS TO THE REST OF THE WORLD BECAUSE I DARE TO LIVE. I AM SO SORRRYYYY!"

At this time both Yuki and Kyo only thought about same thing : Oh yeah, Ritsu is here.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, THEY ARE SO ANGRY THAT THEY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I AM SO SORRRYYYYY!"

"But, Ritsu-chan!" Someone put his hand on Ritsu's shoulder. "You have to have more confidence! Having a confidence of having a worthy life in having a confidence just has been a prove of having a life full of confidence."

"Oooh.. Aya nii-chan.. you are so cool..." swarmed Ritsu, his eyes sparkled.

"And how about you now, Yuki? Have you now seen the charm your brother possesses?" said Ayame, his laughter lingering.

"I don't hear anything... It is just a fatamorgana," Yuki spoke to himself.

"Hello, Yuki.. darling..."

Yuki suddenly got a goosebump, but he was sure that he knew where the voice came from. It was Haru, of course. Rin stayed behind him shyly.

Haru took Yuki's hands and whispered,  
"Are you allright? It has been a long time since we last meet.. There is no second in which I didn't think of you, flower in my heart..."  
"Haru, we just met yesterday..." Yuki tried wearily to tell Haru, but he knew it brought nothing.

HAMM

Haru looked to his left arm, or exactly to Kisa, who bit on his arm, but strangely with rather sorry expression.

"Hallo, Kisa-chan."

Haru managed to pat Kisa's head with his other hand, to Yuki and Rin's admiration.  
"Ki.. Kisa... something wrong?" Yuki asked carefully.

"It is not so, like you think," muttered Haru. "Her mom told me that Kisa is now in her "biting" phase. Perhaps she wanted to practice this way. Well.. like a baby tiger."

"Ah.. where is Kureno by the way?" asked Momiji loudly.

"Perhaps he went with Akito?" answered Kagura, not loosening her hold at Kyo at all.

"Lemme go, lemme go!" screamed Kyo around.

"It is raining outside, Kyonkichi. You won't want to go out side, do you?" said Ayame laughingly.  
"Dammit, dammit!"

"It is quite a mess here.. I guess we would better sit down in case Akito comes back," Yuki said while looking cautiously to the door.  
"No, he won't be abck for a long time," commented Momiji.  
"Huh?"

"Well, there is quite a chaos outside. Perhaps it was also because Kagura was smuggling Kyo inside."

"Ha-san! Look how much Yuki looks so awesome in his dance costume, no wonder, that's his luck of having a brother like me!"  
Yuki scowled at his so-called brother. He would rather not wearing such shameful costume, but well.. it's his turn now.

Hatori and Shigure sat quite calmly at one corner of the room, discussing Shigure's novelist career.

"Can you now see my talent in writing? What do you think about it, Hatori. Isn't it a good debut?"

Hatori sweatdropped.

"But, Shigure... you are now so possessed by this novelist career that.. that you start to ignore me. Is it true that I am no longer the most important person for you?" sobbed Ayame.  
Shigure took Ayame's hand and sighed.  
"Aya... you love of my life... how can you ever thought of me like that? Never in my life, as long as I live, will you ever fade from my mind."  
"Gure-san..."  
"Aya..."

"STOP IT ALREADY!" yelled both Kyo and Yuki.

"I don't understand the point of apologizing. I mean, everyone has their own standards of what's good and what's bad. What is "sorry" actually? 'Sorry because our standards are different' , 'Sorry because you just have such a strange standard of adjustment?'. It is dumb, it is really dumb. And what about the whole bowing head actually? How if your dialog partner attack you that time? That's what people call carelessness."

Ritsu sat in front of Hiro, listening to his words and he became paler and paler.

O..oh

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I AM SORRY TO BE DUMB! I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE TO BOTHER YOU ALL WITH MY APOLOGIES, I AM SOOOO SOOO SORRYYYY!"

"You don't understand at all, do you?" said Hiro quite nerved.

And at that time the thunder stroke the roof...  
DDDAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I am blind!"  
"The light's out..."  
"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.."  
"That's not your fault!" yelled all but Ritsu in choir.

"Calm down, everyone. We shall find... huh?"

"Huh what?"  
"Something is different..."

"Me tooo..."  
"Me tooo..."

Then the light was back.  
"Waaaaaahhhh," they cheered up.  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" followed afterwards.

What had happened? Well, everyone had transformed into animals of their zodiacs!

"How could that happened?" asked Shigure to the round, not expecting any answer at all.  
"Ahh! Hatori!"

Hatori, the seahorse laid unconscious on the floor.  
"Waah, we need to bring him to the water!"  
"Where? Aaaah, Kisa, that's Hatori onii-san!" yelled Yuki the mouse in horror.  
And then he realizes that he had been standing under someone's shadow.

"Aww, Yuki, we rarely meet in this form."

In his mouse form, because of instinct or not, Yuki needed to fear the snake—Ayame, the brother whom he usually hit. Suddenly, the snake just looked soooo soooo big...

Yuki turned around and saw Hatori in an aquarium. He had come to consciousness.

Being in their animal form, Haru and Rin didn't feel comfortable. They always needed to be careful not to trample on the other zodiacs...

HAMM

"Oh, Kisa, hi... your bites hurt more when you are in your tiger form," commented Haru.

"Be quiet!" exclaimed Shigure. "I don't know what exactly is happening, but we should at least be quiet, otherwise people will rush in to see."

"That means, this whole thing should be a secret, Kisa-chan, Hiro-chan." said Momiji cutely.

"Master Akito, are you sure that.."  
"Let it be, I have much more important things to do."

Akito is already outside the room! All animals—or people.. stared in horror at the paper sliding door. What would happen to them when Akito saw the mess?

"No, Master Akito, you need to come again."

"Sheeesh," sughed Akito, then he leaved.

"Meowwrrr..." mewed Kyo. "What a mess... I don't think that we will find any way out of this matter."

"It is okay, Kyou, as long as I am here with you," said Kagura, hugging Kyo from behind.  
"Aaaaghhh, aaaaghh! Lemme go!"  
Kagura in pig form can locked Kyo in cat form quite effectively.

"Well.. why do we transform on the first hand?" asked Haru, blinking.

"It's my fault... I know it... I know it from the beginning that soemthing bad will happen whenever I am here..." mumbled Ric-chan.  
"Ah, nonsense!" yelled all in choir.

"Better separate the girls from the boys, so that when we are to transform back, things won't get so messy." voiced Hatori up from the aquarium.  
"Ah," said Shigure. "What a pity."

"What the hell are you just thinking about!" yelled Kyo, Yuki and Hiro together.  
"Sensei has his own hobbies," commented Haru nonchalantly.

"And take your clothes with you." reminded Hatori.

And so the animals took their clothes and moved up. The girls got out of the banquet room somewhere.

"Ugh, seeing men naked is not the greatest thing in the world," sighed Shigure. "Ric-chan, Momiji, you two belong here."

"Oh yeah," answered both.

"It is still raining.. perhaps because of the striking thunder?" said Ayame.  
"When you said that... hm.. possible, possible. What are we to do now? Waiting for the next thunder? What do you think, Hatori?"

And exactly at this moment the thunder stroke again fro the second time!

Aquarium breaking...

Everyone shouting out of surprise...

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted Akito, opening the door in a harsh way.

Well... the boys were all naked. The girls had already put on their clothes appropriately as they entered the banquet room again...  
Momiji still found the time to make a joke out of it : "Akito won't let us out of eyes again, no matter what. It is even worsened by the fact that Kyo is also there."  
"Not funny at all!" yelled Kyo and Yuki.


End file.
